Đường Về Nhà
by The Grey Loner
Summary: Max đi vắng trên một chuyến đi 10 ngày đến New York. Chloe cố xử lí tình huống như một người lớn. Điều đó diễn ra tệ hại. (Note: tóm tắt gốc quá dài)


Chloe dậy sớm vào ngày chuyến bay của Max để cô có thể làm bữa sáng cho cả hai lần cuối. Điều đó khó; cô không phải một con người sáng sớm kể cả vào những ngày tuyệt nhất, nói làm gì đến cái lúc cô đang ủ rũ trước ý nghĩ phải ở nhà một mình trong 10 ngày và kiệt sức trước mức độ vận động mang tầm cỡ Olympic cô đã đem vào môn thể thao tình dục của mình đêm qua. Huy chương vàng chứ chẳng chơi. Làm dựa tường thực ra khó hơn nhiều như xem trong clip khiêu dâm. Kiểu, Max người nhỏ nhưng đó là _toàn bộ_ trọng lượng cơ thể cô ấy và lưng Chloe vẫn còn nhức. Lần sau cô sẽ dãn người tốt hơn trước khi làm. Khởi động.

Vậy có lẽ cô đã khóc một chút khi đang trộn chip sô cô la vào hỗn hợp bánh kếp yêu thích của Max. Thì sao nào? Max đang ở trong phòng tắm khi điều đó xảy ra, và đến lúc cô ấy đi ra thì không còn gì để nhìn ra nữa. Khi Max hỏi tại sao mắt cô lại đỏ, cô nói dối rằng mắt cô bị dây nước cam và còn được một nụ hôn cho nỗ lực của mình.

Phần còn lại của buổi sáng đi qua khá mượt mà. Max cứ ngọ nguậy, lo lắng nhưng phấn khích, nhảy tưng tưng quanh căn hộ. Cô kiểm tra đi kiểm tra lại thông tin chuyến bay của mình, gọi sếp của mình để duyệt lại những chi tiết của chuyến đi lần thứ một tỷ, và nhắc lại một vài hướng dẫn phức tạp thái quá về chăm sóc cây từ những tấm thẻ mà cô liền sau đó gắn lên tủ lạnh bằng nam châm với những lời cảnh cáo nghiêm nghị.

Max nắm tay cô trên cả chuyến đi đến sân bay, và Chloe còn không buông ra để làm vài cử chỉ bậy bạ với những gã đi xe máy khác dù họ lái như một _lũ khốn._ Chloe tấp vào lề đường để cho Max ra, chạy qua khoang chứa đồ để dỡ vali của Max xuống vỉa hè cho cô. Họ hôn nhau và ôm nhau và Max hơi ướt một chút ở khoe mắt, hứa rằng sẽ gọi ngay khi hạ cánh. Chloe tiễn cô đi với một nụ cười và một cái vỗ mông và kiềm lại thành công một cơn khóc cho đến lâu sau khi Max đã biến mất vào Sân bay Quốc tế Portland.

Chloe rẽ vào bãi đỗ xe một cửa hàng Starbucks và nghe Black Flag cho đến khi cô cảm thấy đàn ông trở lại, rồi lấy một cốc cà phê và lại lên đường vì cô đã không chèn được lịch khóc vào thời gian biểu của mình sáng nay và cô chắc chắn sẽ bị muộn cuộc hẹn đầu tiên của mình.

Đây là lần đầu tiên trong vòng 4 năm cô và Max đoàn tụ lại bên nhau mà họ sẽ không ở bên nhau. Chloe đã lên kế hoạch rất hợp lí, tốt nhất có thể, xếp lịch công việc hàn lớn nhất cô được nhận cho tuần này để giữ mình bận rộn.

Chloe đến muộn 20 phút nhưng hoàn toàn tỉnh táo dưới tác dụng của caffein. Cô xin lỗi rất chuyên nghiệp, trang bị dụng cụ của mình và dành 7 tiếng tiếp theo sửa sang những cỗ máy nát tươm xung quanh một nhà xưởng xập xệ mà một gã người Portland để râu am hiểu nào đó đang cố biến thành một khu biểu diễn.

Cô người đẫm mồ hôi, mệt lừ và bẩn ghê người khi cô kết thúc ngày làm việc của mình, nhưng cô để mình bị khách hàng thuyết phục làm một cốc bia ở quán bar dưới phố. "Một cốc bia" biến thành 4 rồi 5 và cô đang nghĩ đến việc đi về thì Max gọi. Chloe đi ra ngoài và hút thuốc và lắng nghe Max khoe về việc cô ấy phấn khích thế nào và thành phố ban đêm trông đẹp ra sao. Ở đó giờ muộn hơn và Max cũng mệt sau chuyến bay, nên cuộc gọi của họ kết thúc sau 10 phút với lời hứa gọi lại ngày mai của Max. Chloe quay lại vào trong quán, gọi một vài ly whiskey và đó là khi đêm đó bắt đầu trở nên mờ nhạt.

Đến khi taxi thả cô tại nhà một tiếng rưỡi sau người cô đã nặng như chì và đầu cô hoa lên với chất cồn. Cô gục, mặc quần áo nguyên xi, xuống giường và ngủ say như chết.

* * *

Bình minh hôm sau nặng nhọc như dự đoán. Chloe đã không bị choáng voáng thế này hàng năm trời, tiếng reng chói tai của đồng hồ báo thức cắt vào trong đầu cô như một lưỡi cưa máy. Cô cảm thấy buồn nôn và cáu bẳn và ghê tởm chết đi được. Điều đầu tiên cô làm sau khi quyết tâm rằng mình sẽ không nôn hết ruột gan mình ra và lìa đời, là nuốt một vài viên aspirin và lôi cái cơ thể thảm hại của mình vào nhà tắm. Cô _bốc mùi_ kinh như chó vậy.

Chloe cảm thấy khá hơn sau khi làm vệ sinh sạch sẽ, một chút con người hơn, ít nhất là vậy. Cô mặc quần áo và kiểm tra đồng hồ, lần này cô có đủ thời gian để đến chỗ làm kịp lúc. Cô có một cuộc gọi nhỡ từ Max và cô gọi lại, để ngửa điện thoại trên mặt bàn bếp để nói chuyện với Max trong khi cô làm bánh nướng cho chính mình.

"Chào, đồ ngái ngủ," Max chào, tươi tắn và không hay biết gì. "Tớ có làm cậu dậy không?"

"Không, không." Chloe trấn an cô. Cô quay lưng lại với chiếc điện thoại và nó gần như mọi buổi sáng khác, với Max ở ngay bên cạnh cô. "Tớ vừa từ nhà tắm ra."

"Oh. Công việc ngày hôm qua thế nào?"

"Khá tốt." Chloe cẩn trọng trả lời, phết lên miếng bánh nướng một lượng bơ táo vừa đủ theo thói quen. "Địt."

"Cái gì?"

"Không có gì." Chloe nói, đau khổ nhìn xuống miếng bánh của mình. Cô ghét bơ táo, nhưng cô mua nó cho Max. Chloe luôn là đầu bếp duy nhất đủ giỏi giữa hai người họ và chương trình đại học nặng nhọc của Max có nghĩa là Max cần thời gian ngủ nhiều nhất có thể, nên Chloe đã quen với việc dậy chuẩn bị bữa sáng cho cả hai. Và cô luôn cho Max ăn trước.

"Va ngón chân." Chloe nói dối, cay đắng cắn miếng bánh nướng đầy xúc phạm. Không việc gì phải phí phạm thức ăn hoàn toàn còn tốt.

"Đồ hậu đậu." Max trêu và ồ cô ấy mà cũng nói thế được cơ đấy.

Cuộc trò chuyện chuyển sang Max và chuyến đi của cô.

Đây là mùa hè trước năm cuối ở PNCA của cô và cô đã nhận một khóa học việc với một trong những giáo sư của cô, Jane Harper. Bản thân Harper là một nhà nhiếp ảnh chuyên nghiệp thành công, một người mà một tên cuồng nghệ thuật như Max nghe là phấn khích lên, và Max đã rất phấn khởi trước cơ hội được theo cô ấy trên chuyến đi đến New York. Một người bạn của Harper đang tổ chức một buổi triển lãm và họ đã ngỏ ý cho Max trưng bày một số tác phẩm của chính mình với lời giới thiệu của Harper như một "ngôi sao đang lên."

Chloe biết đây là một điều to lớn với Max, rằng đây có thể là một khoảng khắc đột phá trong sự nghiệp cô, nhưng cô không thể không cảm thấy ruột gan quặn lại trước ý nghĩ rằng Max ở một thành phố lớn, bao vây bới cái lũ họa sĩ mất dạy đó và thả mình trong ánh đèn và sự lộng lẫy.

Tất nhiên, Portland đầy bọn họa sĩ hoài cổ khốn nạn, nhưng thành phố New York là _thánh địa_ của bọn họa sĩ hoài cổ khốn nạn. Lỡ đâu bọn chúng đều là một lũ mất dạy và Max phải đối phó với chúng một mình? Lỡ đâu cô có một khoảng thời gian tồi tệ và bị kẹt ở đó những mười ngày?

(Hay lỡ đâu đó là mọi thứ cô ấy từng mong đợi và cô nhận ra mười ngày là chưa đủ?)

Max nói về khách sạn của cô ấy và kế hoạch đi tham quan của cô lát nữa và cả những cuộc tán gẫu cô đã tham gia ở bữa trưa sáng ngày hôm nay (từ bao giờ Max ăn bữa trưa vào _buổi sáng_ vậy?) rồi xin phép được đi vì cô có một cuộc hẹn để đi xem xét không gian trưng bày trong vòng một tiếng và cô cần tìm hiểu xem phải bắt tàu nào.

Chloe kết thúc cuộc gọi và gọi một chiếc taxi khác để đến nơi làm việc, vì cô đã để xe mình ở lại đó qua đêm.

Cô đến nơi sớm 20 phút để thấy khách hàng của mình đứng bên ngoài, trông có vẻ mệt mỏi và lo lắng.

"Nè, có một vài tin xấu." ông ta nói, không tốn thời gian chào hỏi. "Chuyện là, có người làm hỏng việc rồi. Thằng em vợ ngu ngốc của tôi… coi nè, chúng ta sẽ phải tạm hoãn công việc lại, xem ra chúng ta không có đủ giấy phép cần thiết."

"Cái gì?" Chloe hỏi, vẫn còn quá mệt và choáng để tiếp nhận thông tin.

"Tôi vẫn muốn giữ dịch vụ của cô," ông ta trấn an cô, giơ tay lên như một cử chỉ mà chắc ông ta nghĩ là cầu hòa nhưng thực sự chỉ như hơi bị loạn trí. Ông phiền muộn xoa tay lên chòm râu. "Cô đã làm rất tốt hôm qua. Nhưng, chúng ta cần phải đẩy lui nó lại một chút, thế thôi."

"Bao lâu?" Chloe hỏi.

"Một tuần," ông ta nói.

"Một tuần?"

"Hoặc hai."

" _Hai tuần?!"_

"Công việc hành chính," ông ta nhún vai như thể điều đó giải thích tất cả rồi để cô vào trong lấy lại dụng cụ. Ông ta ngỏ lời đưa cô lên phố làm một chầu nữa, nhưng thực tình đút tay cô vào thùng rác bồn rửa nhà bếp còn cuốn hút hơn vào lúc này nên cô từ chối. Một cách lịch sự. Phải rèn cái trò nhạy bén trong kinh doanh đó.

Chloe dừng lại ở kho chứa đồ của mình trên đường về nhà để cất dụng cụ hàn đi. Kế hoạch của cô đã tan tành xác pháo. Trên đường về nhà cô trông thấy một trong những cửa hàng bánh vòng dành cho người sành ăn giả tạo đó và đột nhiên muốn đỗ vào, quyết định an ủi bản thân bằng một chút đồ ăn làm tắc động mạch máu.

Không chỉ có một, hoặc hai, mà _ba_ loại bánh vòng khác nhau phủ thịt xông khói. Và bên cạnh đó còn có cả tá loại bánh vòng trông như điên khác. Có bánh vòng phủ kẹo, bánh vòng phủ ngũ cốc, bánh vòng nhân là _những loại bánh vòng khác_

Đến khi hàng người đã đi lên đến lượt Chloe gọi đồ, đầu cô đang xoay mòng mòng với lựa chọn. Cô lưỡng lự ở quầy, chắc đang làm những người kẹt đằng sau cô nổi điên với sự thiếu quyết đoán của mình. "Tôi sẽ lấy… hai cái-"

Đợi đã.

Đợi một phút đã nào.

Max mới là người gọi một người phụ nữ đơn thương độc mã ăn sạch một cửa hàng bánh vòng là "một sự biến thái đáng ghê tởm của quyền quyết định bản thân của con người."

Nhưng Max đang ở New York ăn bữa trưa _vào buổi sáng_ với một lũ khốn thích ra vẻ.

"Ta là chủ nhân của số phận của mình," Chloe thì thầm. "Ta là thuyền trưởng của tâm hồn ta."

"Thưa cô?" nhân viên bán hàng đứng sau quầy hỏi, có vẻ thực lòng lo lắng. "Cô có ổn không?"

"Còn hơn cả ổn," Chloe gật đầu. "Tôi được _tự do._ Cho tôi mỗi thứ một cái."

'Mỗi thứ một cái' đâm ra có giá tương đương một chiếc ti vi màu cỡ nhỏ, nên Chloe giảm yêu cầu của mình xuống còn một tá những loại bánh được ưa thích nhất của cửa hàng.

Khi cô về đến nhà, Chloe lập tức cởi hết quần áo (nhận lấy nè, cái luật 'không trần truồng ngồi trên ghế bành' của Max) và bật loa, phát nhạc ska, và ngấu nghiến hộp bánh vòng với sự buông thả bất cần đời.

"Vô thần, vô chủ." Chloe reo lên qua một cái mồm đầy bột rán và miếng vụn Captain Crunch với căn hộ trống trải và cây cảnh của Max.

Bữa tiệc nhảy múa trần truồng và ăn bánh vòng cũng kéo dài một lúc, cơn phê đường của Chloe là một nguồn năng lượng cực kỳ hiệu quả. Sau cùng, đầy mồ hôi và bụng đầy bánh vòng, cô gục xuống ghế, phớt lờ sự phản đối của giọng nói tí hon của Max trong đầu cô 'nhưng Chloe, chúng ta có _khách_ ngồi ở đó,' và thử chìm vào giấc ngủ. Việc đó không dễ, với cả lô bánh vòng chạy trong mạch máu cô, nên cô đốt một điếu cần và bật một mùa cũ của South Park lên xem từ đầu và bắt tay vào làm việc. Max ghét South Park và, được rồi, sau khoảng vài phút Chloe có thể đại khái thấy tại sao nhưng lúc này cô đang khá là phê và nó tuyệt vời vãi chưởng.

Towelie.

Một cái _khăn con mẹ nó_ _tắm_ đi hít cần, chương trình này là một kiệt tác chứ chẳng chơi.

Cô vẫn còn hơi lâng lâng khi Max gọi, nhưng cô nghĩ cô giấu điều đó khá tài tình. Cô chỉ bị mất tập trung vào cuộc nói chuyện có vài lần, nhưng cô hồi phục lại rất tự nhiên. Max kể với cô về những người cô ấy đã gặp, và gửi cho cô một vài tấm ảnh cô ấy đã chụp quanh thành phố. Chloe nói với Max rằng ngày làm việc của cô rất hiệu quả (mà đúng là thế, nếu đo theo lượng bánh vòng) và hứa sẽ gọi khi nào cô dậy sáng hôm sau.

Cho bữa tối cô miễn cưỡng mặc lại quần áo vào và đi ra ngoài. Cô lấy một pizza với đầy đủ mọi thứ (và thêm dứa, cho vui) và điều đó thật là sảng khoái vì cuối cùng, _cuối cùng_ cô cũng có thể giải phóng vị giác của mình khỏi sự trói buộc của khẩu vị nhạt nhẽo yếu đuối của Max. Cô cũng dừng lại ở cửa hàng rượu bia cho một lô 24 lon bia và một gói thuốc lá _thực thụ._

Khi con mèo vắng nhà…

Chloe phát hiện ra rằng cố gắng ăn pizza và hút thuốc lá và uống bia cùng một lúc là hơi quá khả năng của mình và còn hơi _thực sự ghê tởm_ nữa nhưng nó vẫn rất vui.

Cảm giác thật sai lầm.

Cảm giác thật đúng đắn.

"Mình cảm thấy thật tràn trề sức sống," Chloe thì thầm với Lisa 2, người mà cô đã tưới nước đầy trách nhiệm sau khi đặt cô bé lên bàn uống nước để tham gia vào kế hoạch xem loạt phim Star Wars của Chloe.

Cô cuối cùng cũng có thể thưởng thức phần tiếp theo mà không phải nghe Max phàn nàn về màn ảnh xanh, và _cốt truyện,_ và _nhân vật._

Được rồi, có phải chúng là một phiên bản khốn nạn hóa một cách tàn bạo từ góc nhìn bộ phim gốc và rõ ràng chỉ là một mánh lới ăn tiền không có hồn của nhà sản xuất không? Ừ, tất nhiên rồi. Nhưng _Darth con mẹ nó Maul._ Cái kiếm laser đôi đó đúng là căng.

Chloe lăn ra ngủ trên ghế bành, bụng đầy pizza và bia, trong khi trên màn hình Obi Wan và Darth Maul đánh nhau đến chết trên Naboo.

* * *

Ngày thứ ba không có Max không được tuyệt lắm. Chloe, ít ra, không bị siêu choáng voáng lần này, nhưng cô hơi thấy buồn nôn do cả đống bánh vòng và pizza. Chloe quyết định tắm bồn sáng nay, vì cô có thời gian, và nổi hứng quăng một quả bom tắm con gái chết đi được của Max vào. Nó thật bất ngờ và _vui tươi_ và Chloe có thể tận hưởng nó mà không vi phạm gu Thẩm Mỹ Dân Chơi Ngầu Lòi của mình, không nhân chứng.

Có một vài chiếc bánh vòng thừa lại từ hôm qua, nhưng ý nghĩ ăn thêm một cái nữa bây giờ làm dạ dày Chloe quặn lại. Cô nghĩ đến việc nghỉ luôn bữa sáng, nhưng sau khi thả lỏng hôm qua cảm giác tội lỗi bắt đầu lần mò trở lại. Ưu tiên hàng đầu của cô luôn là đảm bảo rằng Max ăn đủ ba bữa mỗi ngày, nếu cô không làm theo lời khuyên của chính mình, nó sẽ hơi tệ hại, đúng không? Cô ngồi xuống với một miếng bánh nướng phết bơ và một cốc nước cam.

Sau bữa sáng Chloe gọi Max và nói với cô ấy rằng công việc đã bị đổ bể.

"Aw," Max cảm thông kêu lên. "Tớ biết điều đó hoàn toàn làm hỏng kế hoạch của cậu. Cậu sẽ làm gì cho tới hết tuần?"

"Tớ sẽ xem xem tớ có thể sắp xếp một công việc nào khác không," Chloe nói, điện thoại kẹp giữa tai và vai, hờ hững lướt qua các quảng cáo trên Craigslist. Cô đổi chủ đề, không muốn nhấn mạnh bước thụt lùi của mình trước mặt sự thành công của Max. "Vậy, chuyện ở đó thế nào rồi?"

"Chloe, nó thật tuyệt vời." Max xổ ra, hụt hơi. Chloe nhắm mắt lại, hình dung đôi mắt xanh lam của Max long lanh, vui sướng trên đỉnh cao nghệ thuật.

"Được đấy, Max," Chloe mỉm cười, cảm thấy tội lỗi và trống trải bên trong. Cô rất vui là Max đang có một khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời, thật đấy. Cô chỉ kiểu như ước gì cô ấy không có một khoảng thời gian tuyệt _đến thế,_ và điều đó hơi tệ hại, đúng không?

"Tớ nhớ cậu," Max thở dài.

"Tớ cũng nhớ cậu," Chloe nói, cảm thấy áp lực tăng lên sau mi mắt. Cô cắn phần bên trong má và lắc đầu. "Gọi lại cậu sớm, nhé?"

"Được thôi," Max đồng ý và họ cúp máy.

Không có công việc nào cô tìm thấy trên mạng trông có vẻ hứa hẹn. Chloe gọi một vài số, những số trả lời thì nơi làm xa hơn cô muốn đi, hoặc hạ thấp lương quá mức và cô không có năng lượng để mặc cả nên cô bỏ qua tất cả bọn chúng.

Cô ngồi xuống ghế cho một bộ phim Star Wars nữa, nhưng vào phim 40 phút cô quá bồn chồn để tiếp tục.

Vậy, cô không có việc làm, điều đó không có nghĩa là cô phải hoàn toàn vô dụng đâu, đúng không?

Ngày hôm qua thật vui, nhưng căn hộ trông có vẻ hơi hỗn loạn. Cô quyết định sắp đặt lại cho ngay ngắn một chút.

Dọn dẹp tốn có một tiếng rưỡi và cô đang trên đà, nên Chloe quyết định làm cho tới bến và dọn sạch cả ngôi nhà. Cô vứt hết mấy thứ lăng nhăng họ tích tụ trong tủ lạnh, dọn mấy thứ của nợ cô dám chắc không ai sẽ thừa nhận rằng đã mua chúng ra khỏi tủ đồ ăn và đặt nó sang một bên để đem ra nấu nướng lát nữa, và khử trùng mặt bàn bếp. Cô kì cọ mặt bếp và lò nướng, lau sàn và rửa bát. Khi bát đĩa đã sạch, cô lau bồn rửa.

Chloe hút bụi mọi thứ. _Mọi thứ._ Cô còn dịch chuyển cả nội thất.

Max, biết rằng cô không có công ăn việc làm, bèn nhắn tin cho cô thường xuyên hơn hôm nay. Những câu chuyện dễ thương và ảnh chụp thành phố, selfie với một lô đám họa sĩ trông ngầu ngầu. Chloe hăm hở trả lời, nhắn tin lại nhanh đến xấu hổ mỗi lần, vượt ngưỡng quan tâm dù cô có vẻ đáng thương hại hay không.

Ngôi nhà giờ không còn tì vết. Trong sạch. Max sẽ bị thổi bay khi cô về nhà và thấy điều này.

Cơ mà nó trông thật trống trải.

Chloe nấu bữa tối ở nhà hôm nay. Cô ăn trước ti vi. Cô dùng cùng công thức với mọi khi, nhưng đêm nay nó có vị thật nhạt nhẽo, cô ăn một nửa khẩu phần rồi gói phần còn lại trong giấy bọc thức ăn và đặt nó ở ngăn dưới cùng của cái tủ lạnh vừa được dọn sạch.

* * *

Sáng ngày thứ tư Chloe sẵn lòng thừa nhận rằng cô đéo có ý tưởng nào là cô đang làm gì.

Cô ngủ nướng muộn nhất có thể, lười biếng nhắn tin với Max gần nửa tiếng trước khi kéo mình dậy và vào phòng tắm. Cô không ép được bản thân nấu một cái gì đó phức tạp, cảm thấy thật thấp kém và mệt không hiểu nổi. Cô rót một bát ngũ cốc và ăn nó một cách cay đắng, như thể đó là một hình phạt. Sau bữa ăn, Chloe lăng xăng quanh căn hộ, cố gắng tìm cái gì để giữ cho mình bận rộn.

Mọi thứ thật… _sạch sẽ._ Vậy, cái đó loại.

Cô cuối cùng cũng bắt tay vào lắp đặt đám bóng đèn thân thiện với môi trường Max mua Giáng sinh trước. Cô sửa cái bàn làm việc cập kênh trong phòng làm việc của Max mà đã làm phiền cô ấy từ thuở bao giờ. Cô sắp xếp lại tủ quần áo. Kể cả tất cả những việc đó cũng chỉ giết được ba tiếng và khi cô cuối cùng cũng xong, Chloe cảm thấy sẵn sàng hét lên trong sự buồn chán và ức chế.

Điên cuồng làm mới hòm thư điện tử của mình trong một cơn tuyệt vọng, cầu xin cho một thứ gì đó thú vị, Chloe thấy một thư mới. Rõ ràng đến báo động là hoặc tài khoản thư điện tử cũ của mẹ cô đã bị xâm nhập hoặc ngành kinh tế Vịnh Arcadia đã chìm sâu hơn nữa vào suy thoái trầm trọng khi dòng chủ đề viết "cặc to cỡ ngư lôi."

"Huh," Chloe gật đầu trầm ngâm. "Mình nên đi gặp Joyce."

Lái xe đến Vịnh Arcadia mất dưới hai tiếng, dẫn đến việc cô có mặt ở Two Whales một tiếng sau giờ cao điểm trưa. Nhà hàng khá là vắng, bên cạnh hàng tài xế xe tải mặt mày ủ ê, đời đời vắt vẻo bên quầy phục vụ.

"Chloe!" Joyce kêu lên, trông có vẻ quan tâm. Bà lôi điện thoại ra khỏi túi tạp dề, kiểm tra xem có cuộc gọi nhỡ không. "Có chuyện gì xảy ra à?"

"Cái gì? Không," Chloe mỉm cười chiến thắng. "Chẳng lẽ một cô gái không thể ghé qua nhà thăm mẹ mình lúc này lúc nọ hay sao?"

"Ôi chúa," Joyce hít vào, thúc Chloe đến một bàn và nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên trán Chloe. "Con có bị ốm không?"

"Không," Chloe càu nhàu, gạt tay bà đi. "Nhưng con đói muốn chết."

Cô chưa ăn tí gì ngoài món ngũ cốc sáng nay, và bây giờ đã là 3:00.

"Mẹ có thể lấy cho con cái gì nào?" Joyce hỏi, lật mở cuốn sổ tay, quay về thái độ chuyên nghiệp thường ngày một cách dễ dàng và vô thức.

"Bánh quế," Chloe nói, nhìn chòng chọc vào thực đơn.

"Được rồi."

"Bánh hash brown," cô thêm vào.

"Ổn-"

"Thịt xông khói."

Lông mày Joyce nhíu lại, nhưng bà viết tiếp đầy trách nhiệm. "Thế còn cho-?"

"Mẹ có thể đặt thịt xông khói ở _bên trong_ bánh quế được không?" Chloe trầm ngâm hỏi.

"Không."

"Vậy, hay cứ coi như đây là yêu cầu đôi đi."

"Thật đáng tiếc," Joyce thở dài.

"Cái gì đáng tiếc cơ?" Chloe hờ hững hỏi, vẫn theo đuổi thực đơn. Khoai tây lắc…

"Rằng con và Max chưa kết duyên."

"Ừa," Chloe nói. "Khoan, _cái gì_?"

"Con ít nhất phải đủ tử tế để kết hôn với cô ấy đàng hoàng trước khi con ra đi và để lại cô ấy góa vợ," Joyce thẳng thắn nói. "Mẹ sẽ không phục vụ món khoai trên cả chỗ đồ ăn này đâu, Chloe."

 _Làm sao mẹ biết…?_

"Thôi được," Chloe cầu hòa, cáu kỉnh khoanh tay trước ngực. "Một cốc cà phê vậy."

"Đã lọc caffein," Joyce nói.

"Không-"

" _Đã lọc caffein_ ," Joyce lặp lại với một cái lườm. "Mẹ sẽ mang yêu cầu của con ra trong hai tiếng rung."

Bữa ăn được đem ra trước Chloe đúng là to hơn so với những gì cô dự đoán. Cô gọi nó là Núi Bữa Sáng và chụp một tấm ảnh nhanh để gửi cho Max trước khi lao vào ăn. Câu trả lời hoảng hốt của Max đến dưới một phút sau, chỉ hai từ: _Chloe. Không._

 _Chloe CÓ,_ cô nhắn lại với bàn tay không dính mỡ.

Món bánh kẹp Bánh Quế-Thịt Xông Khói được cẩu thả làm nên của cô vừa ngon vừa đáng tiếc như cô dự đoán nhưng vị si rô dễ chịu của nó không kéo dài lâu. Chloe thấy mình ngồi lại hơn cả tiếng sau khi bữa ăn của cô đã được xử lí. Sau cùng Joyce trượt vào bàn ngồi.

"Chuyện quái gì xảy ra với áo của con đấy?" Joyce hỏi, với tay qua mặt bàn để nắm lấy mép vải lởm chởm trên vai Chloe.

"Cắt ống tay," cô nhún vai.

" _Tại sao_?"

"Mẹ biết Max là, kiểu như, 90% khả năng kiểm soát sự bốc đồng của con."

"Chloe, con có ổn không?" Joyce hỏi, quan tâm thực sự làm dịu giọng bà. "Không phải mẹ không thích được gặp con đâu, nhưng thế này là hơi bất thường, con phải thừa nhận."

Joyce nói có lý. Đây mới là lần thứ ba cô quay lại Arcadia kể từ khi cô và Max rời đi hàng năm về trước. Cô chẳng bao giờ thực sự nhớ nơi này, điều mà cô nghĩ có vẻ lạ, nhưng thực tình cô đã thấy quá đủ với nơi này để cho cả một đời người.

"Ừ, con ổn," Chloe thở dài. "Chỉ… hơi lạc lõng. Max đi vắng, việc làm tuần này bị hủy, con hơi, uh, trôi dạt hiện giờ."

Mọi chuyện đã trở nên tốt hơn giữa họ, từ khi Chloe đi, nhưng cảm giác vẫn thật lạ khi cô thấy mình có một cuộc trò chuyện thành thật với Joyce. Căn cứ theo vẻ bất ngờ trên khuôn mặt mẹ mình, Chloe biết rằng bà thấy đồng cảm.

"Xem nào," Joyce lên tiếng, lông mày nhíu lại, "ca trực của mẹ không kết thúc cho đến hai tiếng sau. Hay là mẹ sẽ đưa con chìa khóa và con về nhà giải quyết một vài việc vặt cho mẹ nhé? Nếu con có thể làm cho cái vòi hoa sen chết tiệt đó dừng rò rỉ nước thì con sẽ được một bữa ăn nhà nấu làm thù lao đấy."

Chloe tốn thêm 20 phút nữa ở quán ăn, nói chuyện với Joyce khi bà không bận phục vụ những khách khác. Nó rất tuyệt, một trong những cuộc trò chuyện lịch sự nhất cô từng có với Joyce ở Vịnh Arcadia.

Cô quyết định lái xe du ngoạn trên đường về nhà và lập tức thấy hối hận. Cô đã chữa lành rất nhiều, kể từ khi cô đi. Vượt lên rất nhiều. Nhưng cô không nghĩ cô sẽ bao giờ đến được cái mức mà cô có thể ở trong thị trấn này mà không có những kí ức ùa về nhấn chìm cô.

David đang ở nhà, khi cô về đến nơi. Ông thấy bất ngờ trước sự hiện diện đột ngột của cô, nhưng không có thái độ thù địch. Mối quan hệ giữa họ giờ đây xa cách nhưng dễ chịu một cách kì lạ. Không đủ dễ chịu để có thể gọi là thân mật, nhưng vẫn còn xa so với sự thù ghét ra mặt mà đã định nghĩa những năm đầu của họ. Chloe không còn ý chí cũng như sức lực để cãi nhau với ông nữa. Không gì có thể thay đổi sự thật rằng ông là một người cha dượng tệ hại, nhưng Chloe không bao giờ có hứng thú phát triển cái thái độ đó với ông.

Ông ấy là một người chồng tốt đối với mẹ cô, cô không thể phủ nhận điều đó, và đó là mọi thứ mà ông ấy phải làm.

Khi Joyce về đến nhà, Chloe đã nấu được xong một nửa bữa tối, đã hoàn thành từ lâu những sửa chữa đơn giản mà cô định làm chiều hôm đó. Joyce buông thõng người ở lối ra vào với vẻ mệt mỏi, biết ơn và không thật tâm lắm kiên quyết là Chloe để bà phụ trách phần còn lại. Chloe đuổi bà đi với một nụ hôn lên má và hoàn thành nấu nướng một mình.

Bữa tối khá dễ chịu, chỉ hơi ngượng ngùng, và khi Joyce đề nghị rằng Chloe ngủ lại đây thay vì lái xe khuya về Portland, cô đồng ý. David và Joyce hơi bị sốc trước sự đồng thuận dễ dãi của Chloe, nhưng thực lòng mà nói nó chả phải nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều.

Cô cảm thấy ngu ngốc với điều này, nhưng cô thực sự không thể chịu nổi ý nghĩ phải ở một mình trong căn hộ đó nữa.

Tất nhiên, cô không thực sự nghĩ đến chuyện ở lại trong phòng ngủ hồi xưa của mình là như thế nào thay vào đó. Họ đã sơn lại tường sau khi cô rời đi, thay thế một vài đồ nội thất trong phòng nhưng nơi đâu cô nhìn cũng mang nặng kỉ niệm như cũ. Cái tủ quần áo cha cô đã đóng vẫn còn ở chỗ của nó trong góc phòng, quả bóng tuyết với con nai mà Max tặng cô nhân dịp Giáng sinh năm 11 tuổi nằm chiễm chệ trên nóc một cách tự hào.

Cô đợi đến 8:30, giờ của cô, để gọi Max, khá chắc là bạn gái mình đã về đến khách sạn vào lúc đó rồi. Max không trả lời, nhưng cô ấy gọi lại ít hơn 30 giây sau, hơi thở hổn hển.

"Xin lỗi," Max thở. "Tớ vừa ra khỏi phòng tắm thì nghe thấy tiếng chuông và-"

"Ổn mà, Max," Chloe mỉm cười, lòng đau nhức. Cô nhắm mắt lại, ngả người lên giường và để giọng nói của Max nhấn chìm cô.

"Cậu đang làm gì đấy?" Max hỏi, nghe có vẻ hơi mất tập trung.

"Không có gì nhiều," Chloe thừa nhận. "Đang nằm chơi. Vừa dùng xong bữa tối với Joyce-"

"Aw, mẹ cậu đến thăm à?"

"Không, tớ đang ở Vịnh Arcadia."

"Cậu bị ốm sao?" Max hỏi, cảnh giác.

"Không," Chloe cười khì. _Chúa ơi, tại sao…?_ "Chỉ… chán thôi. Nói chuyện với tớ đi."

"Tớ đang nói đây," Max cười.

"Vậy, nói nhiều hơn đi," Chloe đòi.

"Về cái gì?"

"Cái gì cũng được. Mọi thứ. Tớ chỉ… tớ muốn nghe giọng nói của cậu," Chloe khẽ nói.

"Oh," Max thở vào ống nghe. "Vậy, hôm nay tớ thấy một con gấu trúc Mỹ…"

Max lao vào một câu chuyện cổ tích mà nghe thấy ngay là bịa, đầy bất ngờ và góc ngoặt và bí ẩn. Khi Max thi thoảng bị đứt mạch, rõ ràng vừa kể vừa nghĩ thêm ra, nó thật vụng về và lúng túng và quyến rũ. Chloe rắp tâm lắng nghe, thành thực cười ở những chỗ đúng, và khi Max kết thúc, trái tim cô thật tràn đầy tình yêu và nỗi nhớ đến mức cô không thở được.

"Tớ nhớ cậu quá," Max nói với cô, trước khi cô có thể tự mình nói lên điều đó.

"Tớ cũng nhớ cậu," Chloe nói. "Chúa ơi. Bao nhiêu ngày nữa?"

"Bảy," Max thở dài.

Cả một tuần trời nữa.

"Oh," Chloe nói, cảm thấy hụt hẫng. "Vậy, điều đó thật phấn khích đối với cậu, phải không? Một tuần nữa đầy, cậu biết đó, mấy thứ nghệ thuật hay ho."

"Phấn khích đối với tớ?" Max lặp lại, rõ ràng không vui. Chloe cắn môi, ngả đầu vảo gối và cảm thấy như một tên ngốc. "Chloe, ý cậu là sao?"

"Không có gì," Chloe thở hắt ra, một tay xoa lên mặt. "Không có gì đâu, tớ xin lỗi. Ngốc lắm, cứ-"

"Không," Max chen vào, dịu dàng. "Thôi nào. Đã gần 4 năm, Chloe, chúng ta đã qua cái trò khép kín với nhau đó rồi. Cậu tin tớ, đúng không?"

"Tớ chỉ," Chloe ngừng lại, cố gắng tìm ra cách thể hiện mớ suy nghĩ hỗn độn và những nỗi e ngại của mình cho Max hiểu. Theo logic mà nói, cô _biết_ rằng cô chẳng qua đang tỏ ra là một tên thất bại thiếu thốn. Max yêu cô. Kiểu, bằng cách nào đó _yêu cô_ thực sự, cô không coi nhẹ Max đến mức đoán chắc rằng ba ngày sống ước mơ của mình ở thành phố lớn sẽ thay đổi điều đó. Nhưng cái sự thật logic mà Chloe hiểu và cái cảm giác như một bằng chứng sống của nỗi lo bị bỏ rơi quanh năm mà cô cảm thấy là hai thứ khác nhau. "Tớ chỉ lo là… tớ mừng là cậu có được trải nghiệm này, Max, tớ _thực sự đấy._ "

"Nhưng…?"

"Nhưng tớ lo về ý nghĩa của nó… kiểu, đối với tớ."

"Ý cậu là gì?" Max hỏi, kiên nhẫn. Giọng cô rất nhẹ nhàng.

"Kiểu, biết đâu cậu nhận ra rằng _cái này_ , cậu biết đó, cái cuộc sống chúng ta đang có này, không phải thứ cậu muốn nữa?" Chloe nói rất nhanh. Cô vặn vẹo một chút trên giường trong nỗi phiền muộn, cảm thấy biết ơn là Max không thể thấy. Nói thế có phải, kiểu, thao túng không nhỉ? Cô không muốn Max chấp nhận hạ thấp giấc mơ của mình, không phải vì bất cứ cái gì, đặc biệt là vì _cô_ nhưng cô không muốn _nói dối_ Max và-

"Ôi, Chloe," Max thở dài với giọng nói thật dịu dàng, thật ngọt ngào đến mức Chloe nghiến răng lại trước những cảm xúc căng phồng lên trong lồng ngực. "Chloe, điều đó sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra. Cậu biết tớ yêu cái cuộc sống của chúng ta bên cạnh nhau. Tớ yêu _cậu._ Rất nhiều."

"Tớ cũng yêu cậu," Chloe sụt sịt và cô không thể tin được là mình đang khóc, Chúa ơi. "Tớ chỉ… Max, cậu thật tài năng và đầy tham vọng và cậu có một năng khiếu như vậy để chia sẻ với thế giới và- và cậu xứng đáng có được cả thế giới, cậu xứng đáng có được mọi thứ cậu muốn, và tớ sẽ là lừa dối chính mình nếu tớ tin rằng cậu sẽ ở yên với một căn hộ Portland tệ hại mãi mãi."

Và một đứa bạn gái tệ hại, thất bại chơi với lửa làm nghề kiếm sống và còn không thể đảm bảo một tuần làm việc ổn định mà không làm mọi chuyện rối tung hết lên.

"Chloe," giọng Max giờ trở nên nghiêm túc, đủ để sốc cô khỏi vòng xoáy buồn bã của mình và tập trung trở lại. "Nghe tớ này."

Chloe gật đầu, chân lo sợ đập đập trên giường.

"Cậu… Cậu nói đúng, ý tớ là, tớ muốn tất cả những thứ đó. Tớ không thể nói dối về điều này." Max thừa nhận. "Làm _điều này._ Làm nghề nhiếp ảnh kiếm sống, đó là tất cả những gì tớ muốn kể từ khi còn là một đứa trẻ và bây giờ, lần đầu tiên, tớ bắt đầu thấy được có được điều đó là như thế nào. Tớ bắt đầu cảm thấy rằng mục tiêu ấy là hoàn toàn có thể. Tớ _muốn_ có nó, Chloe, tớ muốn có nó _lắm ý._ "

Chloe đếm hơi thở của mình, cố gắng cân bằng nó để Max không biết là cô lại đang khóc.

"Nhưng tớ cần _cậu,_ " Max nói tiếp. "Tớ có thể là nhiếp ảnh gia thành công nhất thế giới, tớ có thể là một huyền thoại, nhưng nó sẽ không là _cái mẹ gì hết_ nếu tớ không có cậu, Chloe."

"Oh," Chloe nói, một cách hùng hồn.

Max không để ý, có vẻ đang trên đà. "Cậu là _điều duy nhất_ tớ không thể sống thiếu. Cậu thật… cậu thật tốt, và thật thông minh, và cậu chỉ… câu làm tớ trở nên tốt hơn. Cậu khiến tớ dũng cảm hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn và rất, _rất_ hạnh phúc _._ Và tớ biết tớ muốn làm nghệ thuật hết đời mình nhưng tớ cũng biết rằng tớ cần cậu là một phần của cuộc đời đó để nó có bất cứ ý nghĩa gì đi nữa."

Max hít một hơi thở run rẩy rồi cười và nó thật đẹp đẽ Chloe cảm thấy trái tim mình vỡ rồi lại lành trước âm thanh đó.

"Được chứ?" Max sụt sịt.

Chloe không quyết định được rằng giờ đây cô cảm thấy đỡ ngu hơn do cô không đang khóc một mình hay còn ngu hơn nữa do cô làm Max khóc về việc này. Nhưng cô vẫn thấy biết ơn.

"Được thôi," Chloe nói.

Rồi sự căng thẳng biến mất và họ chỉ là Max và Chloe, gọi điện thoại như bao lần khác trong căn phòng này, và cô không cảm thấy cách xa 3000 dặm.

"Đừng cúp máy vội," Max vừa nói vừa ngáp.

"Muộn rồi đấy," Chloe không thực lòng nói, ngón tay gõ lên bụng.

"Muộn? Mới có 9:45."

"Muộn đối với _cậu_ , đồ hâm," Chloe đảo mắt. "Chẳng phải cậu có bữa trưa quan trọng vào buổi sáng với lũ lỗi thời khốn nạn sao?"

"Đúng, nhưng cái vẻ mặt họa sĩ mất ngủ rất cá tính nhé," Max đùa. "Điều này sẽ xây dựng hình ảnh của tớ."

Chloe cười rộ, trái tim nổi lên trong lồng ngực.

"Nè, uh, kiểm tra email đi," Max nói, một chút sợ sệt trong giọng nói. "Tớ có lẽ đã làm gì đó."

"Làm gì cơ?" Chloe đổi Max sang loa nghe và bật ứng dụng thư điện tử trên máy điện thoại lên. "Ôi chúa ơi."

"Ừ."

"Ôi _Chúa_ ơi."

"Tớ biết, tớ-"

"Cái món kẹo sâu róm khổng lồ đó cuối cùng cũng có hàng trên cái trang web cậu cố chặn khỏi máy tính của tớ rồi," Chloe kêu lên. " _Ừ, tớ để ý đấy._ Có cố gắng đấy, Max."

" _Không,_ Chloe. Làm mới lại đi."

Cô làm vậy.

"Oh."

"Đáng lẽ tớ nên hỏi cậu trước," Max vội vàng nói. "Nhưng tớ chỉ- tớ cần gặp cậu. Và tớ nghĩ cậu cũng cần gặp tớ, nên tớ đã đặt chúng khi chúng ta đang nói chuyện và-"

"Cảm ơn cậu," Chloe thì thầm, xem xét chi tiết chuyến bay của mình. "Ôi, chúa, 9 giờ sáng? Tớ sẽ phải dậy vào cái giờ khỉ gió nào đây, tớ đã cách xa Portland hai tiếng rồi. Tớ sẽ không có thời gian chuẩn bị mất."

"Thế còn cái túi đi liền của cậu thì sao?" Max gợi ý.

"Ý cậu là _bộ chuẩn bị phòng zombie_ của tớ?" Chloe sửa cô, không khỏi mỉm cười. "Tớ đoán là được. Tớ sẽ phải lấy hết dao ra."

"Vậy cậu đồng ý?" Max hỏi, niềm hứng khởi làm sáng rạng giọng nói cô.

"Tất nhiên rồi," Chloe cười xòa. "Tất nhiên rồi."

Vì Max, cô sẽ luôn như vậy.

* * *

Original story: Road to Home

Credit: explosionshark

Thanks for reading!


End file.
